Ganador
by Rojoewe
Summary: No sé, ni yo sé como explicarlo D:


_**Holaa :D aquí un Seiner xD es que me gusta verlos juntos y bueno :v**_

_**Espero les guste :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece**_

_**Parejas: Hayner/Seifer?  
>HaynerRoxas ? los dejaré a su criterio TwT por que ni yo sé XD**_

* * *

><p><strong> <em>Ganador<em>**

**—**Estúpido, si eso es, un estúpido— pensaba el rubio entre dientes, viendo a aquél "estúpido" a una larga distancia con sus amigos. Hayner se hallaba sentado en la torre del reloj con uno de sus mejores amigos, comiendo helado de agua salada, ganas de tirarle el zapato a Seifer había, pero se contenía.—Míralo allí, con su pandilla— le dio una mordida a su helado mientras los veía con ira.

Roxas lo miró de reojo mientras seguía comiendo su helado— déjalo — sonrió —tiene derechos a también estar con sus amigos— volvió a morder el helado y miró a Hayner— Como nosotros tenemos tiempos con Pence y Olette, Seifer también lo tiene con sus amigos.— añadió viendo como el helado que Hayner tenía se estaba echando a perder— Se te derretirá si no lo comes.

Hayner miró a Roxas, y después llevó su mirada a donde la tenía antes, mordió unas cuantas veces el helado hasta terminarlo por completo— Ahora a revisar...— murmuró viendo el palo de helado—no dice nada...— miró a Roxas bufando— Nunca me ha tocado el "ganador"— tiró el palito de helado y para mala suerte, o buena, de Hayner, cayó en la cabeza de Seifer.

—Auch— miró al palito que acabó de caer al suelo, lo tomó con sus manos y lo miró— ¡Oye Fuu mira esto! Hoy es mi día de suerte— dijo Seifer presumido mostrando el palito de helado.

Fuu tomó lo que su amigo le había dado, y lo miró —Ganador— sonrió leve—Ve y llévalo a la tienda, nadie sabe que es lo que gana el "ganador".

Dicho eso, Hayner logró escucharlo y llevó su mirada a abajo y empezó a mascullar —ese es mi premio, es mi premio, mi premio— decía mascullando levantándose enojado.— ¡Roxas ayúdame a recuperar ese palito de helado!— hizo unos pasos atrás.

—ah... bien, pero Seifer no te lo dará—

Ambos chicos bajaron de la torre del reloj, cuando ya habían bajado, Seifer y sus amigos no se hallaban en ese lugar, entonces fueron a la tienda y desde lejos a Seifer solo pudieron visualizar— allí está— dijo el rubio de cabellos parados, molesto, señalando a Seifer.—Tú— dijo acercándose al rubio que llevaba una gorra—es mi palito, devuélvemelo— exigió mostrando su mano, para que se lo entregara.

Seifer suspiró y le dió el palito de madera— Ahí tienes —Hayner se sorprendió ante la reacción de Seifer, el creía que le costaría.

—eh.. hum... gracias— Fue lo único que dijo, un poco extrañado. Seifer se marchó y Hayner llevó su mirada a su mejor amigo, éste sin embargo también miraba a Seifer extrañado, como sea, decidieron no tomarle importancia y fueron a la tienda— me tocó el "ganador"— dijo entregando el palito de helado a la vendedora con una sonrisa.

—¡Felicidades! dígame su nombre—

—Hayner—

La vendedora sacó un libro con nombres de varias personas y buscó a Hayner en aquél libro —Hayner... Ha... Hayner...— murmuraba mientras buscaba a uno por uno en la lista— Aquí tienes — la vendedora sonrió y le dio una pequeña caja, estaba un poco pesada.— Espero le guste su regalo y que pronto reciba otro ganador—

Hayner tomó la caja y sonrió leve— gracias~— se marchó de aquél lugar junto a Roxas, y fueron de vuelta a la torre del reloj, a ellos dos les gusta estar ahí— Bien... Veamos que es este regalo— apoyó la caja en sus piernas mientras Roxas miraba la caja comiendo otro helado.—Roxas ¿De dónde sacaste ese helado?— preguntó antes de abrir la caja.

—Siempre compro dos para mí— sonrió leve el rubio mientras disfrutaba de su helado, aún viendo la caja.

Hayner abrió la caja con lentitud —¿Qué... Pero qué?— preguntó confuso viendo lo que había dentro de la caja, sacó una pequeña estrella y la observó— ¿Qué es esto? — la examinó en todos lados— ¿Una estrella de mar?—

Roxas cogió la estrella y la miro en todos lados —Eso parece— mordió una punta de la estrella y la masticó—no, es delicioso— dijo viendo la estrella y después se la entregó a Hayner— pero como es tu premio cómelo tu— sonrió leve, pero sin embargo Hayner le dio un pedazo de la estrella. — eh pero...

—Compartamos— sonrió leve mordiendo un pedazo de la estrella—Tienes razón es deliciosa.

Espezaron los dos a hablar, de cosas no interesantes, y de vez en cuando se reían con la boca llena de los pedazos de la estrella. Sin embargo, en un momento de silencio escucharon una voz de atrás de ellos— ¿Te gustó la estrella?— preguntó el chico con gorra viendo a Hayner, y después miró a Roxas— Esa estrella no era para tí— se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Pero yo se la compartí— Hayner se levantó acercándose a Seifer.

—Lo que tenía esa caja...— se puso a la altura de Hayner— Era una estrella de paopú— dijo aún molesto— Fuí a la playa con un monedero que encontré allí tirado, tenía 5000 platines— al decir eso Roxas lo miró con enojo— soporté olas turbulentas, huracanes infernales, un solaso de puta madre, encontré la estrella para compartirla contigo y comer, pero no, se lo tuviste que compartir a Roxas—

Hayner lo miró cansino y suspiró leve —ajá, bueno gracias, estaba deliciosa— volvió a tomar asiento a lado de su mejor amigo.

—¡Pero no era sólo eso!— añadió en voz alta Seifer asustando a los dos rubios.

—Mejor me voy, Roxas vayámonos— se levantó y esperó a que su amigo se levantara, ambos se levantaron y se fueron de aquél lugar hablando de cosas no interesantes.

Seifer suspiró antes ese hecho reciente, tomó asiento dónde estaba Hayner sentado y volvió a suspirar —Esa estrella debí haberla compratido con Hayner, pero no, Hayner lo compartió con Roxas— llevó su mirada a abajo, y en eso apareció un pelirrojo.

—Seifer... la putamadre— dijo Axel molesto cruzándose de brazos— Ahora Roxas es de Hayner— volvió a decir— y yo que tenía planeado decirle que lo amo, justo hoy— se sentó a lado de seifer — ¿Ahora qué hago?—

—jodete— y desde ahí los dos se comenzaron a pelear mientras el sol anaranjado se escondía en todo villa crepúsculo.

Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>Tada OwO !<strong>


End file.
